


Meet The Dads

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Father-Son Relationship, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Really Bad Puns, lots of them - Freeform, puns, you know the one where hades and will tell really bad puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where in Will and Nico meet there respective immortal parents and there may or may not be a bunch of sun based puns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Will and Hades meet and Nico facepalms a lot.

          “I am going to ask you not to interrupt me during my monologue.” The Lord of the Dead said, as he reclined in his throne.

          “Okay,” Will squeaked, sounding a little terrified, while Nico facepalmed.

          “Father, _please_.” he begged, sounding thoroughly embarrassed.

          “This will only take a moment son.” Hades said, before turning back to Will. “In my mind, no one deserves Nico.”  
  
          “ _Fa-ther_ ,” Nico groaned, dragging out the word.

          “In my mind,” Hades continued, ignoring his son’s dramatics. “I should blast you to smithereens simply for the crime of _thinking_ of dating my son.” Nico buried his head in his hands while Will turned a delicate shade of grey.

          “But,” Hades continued. “I want my son to be happy. And I, however grudgingly, believe that he is happy with you.

          “If you ever give me a chance to doubt that belief, though, it may very well be the last thing you ever do.” Hades threatened. Nico stared at the ceiling as if asking for help from some higher being.

          “I won’t.” Will promised.

          The Lord of the Dead didn’t precisely _smile,_ but he somehow managed to look a lot less terrifying. “Good.”

          “Okay!” Nico exclaimed, interrupting the tension that was starting to fill the throne room. “Father, Will and I are going to my room so you can avoid the temptation to blast my boyfriend to tiny little bits.”

          Hades frowned. “That might not be the best way to avoid that.”

          “Oh gods no!” Nico flushed. “Not like that! We are going to _read_!”

          “Of course,” Hades drawled. Nico groaned and dragged Will out of the throne room.

          Hades leaned back and watched the pair leave. All things considered, they were not that bad a pair. At the very least, it could be said that William Solace wasn’t that Jackson boy.

 

**Bonus Scene:**

          “William, would you like to hear a joke?” Hades called down the table at dinner time.

          “Father, if you go through with your idea you are dead to me.” Nico muttered.

          “Hush Nico, this is a good one.” Hades waved a hand and then turned back to Will.

          “Uh, sure.” Will replied.

          “Why did the Sun go to school?” Hades asked, straight faced.

          “Why?” Will replied. Was this going to be a crack on his immortal parent? Will was seriously confused.

          “Please don’t listen to him.” Nico begged.

          “To make himself brighter!” Hades grinned and Nico groaned.

          “That’s a good one!” Will laughed and no, it wasn’t just because he was terrified of Hades. It was worse than that: Will actually enjoyed puns. He opened his mouth to reply.

          “William Solace, if the next words out of your mouth are ‘I know a good one too’ you are sleeping on the couch.” Nico muttered.

          “I think you will like this one.” Will grinned.

          “Floor,” Nico amended.

          “Why do you wear sunglasses when you’re hot?” Will smirked and Nico slammed his head on the table.

          “Why?” Hades asked eagerly.

          “Because sunglasses make you seem cooler!” Will exclaimed and he and Hades burst out into laughter.

          “I wish Persephone was here.” Nico muttered, surprising himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I spend a little too much time thinking about how Hades would act when he meets Will versus how Apollo would act when he meets Nico. I came to the conclusion that Nico's friends and family trust Nico but they will kill if someone hurts him.


	2. Apollo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Nico meets Apollo and there's a lot less puns.

          “Nico di Angelo,” the Sun God drawled at 6 bloody AM. Nico groaned and sat up, rubbing his face.

          “Lord Apollo,” he muttered. “It’s a… rather _early_ honor.”

          “I know.” He pushed off the wall and smirked. “But I wanted to talk to you and this is the only way I could without Old Corpse Breath getting all worked up. C’mon, I’ll even let you drive.” He pulled a set of keys out from his pocket and tossed them up and down. “If you live, I’ll buy you breakfast.”

          “Uh… okay?” Nico stood up and ran a hand through his messy hair. He trailed after Apollo, blinking blearily in the morning light. They reached Apollo’s super cool (or is it hot?) sun-car.

          “Here.” Apollo tossed the keys to a bewildered Nico. Nico just barely caught them. He frowned down at them. “You’re driving.” Apollo explained. He walked over to the other side of the car. “C’mon. Just don’t scratch it.”

          “Wouldn’t dream of it.” Nico muttered. He knew better than to fight a god on their ideas, no matter how crazy they were. He opened the door and sat down. “Nice car.”  he complemented.

          “Of course it is.” Apollo preened. “Let’s go.” Nico ran a hand through his hair and swallowed nervously.

          “Are you sure about this?” he asked nervously. Apollo frowned.

          “Start driving.” he ordered.

          “Okay,” Nico started up the car. “Please don’t crash.” he prayed, all though he wasn’t sure who to.

          “Let’s get a move on; I need to be in California by 7:12, their time.” Apollo urged. Nico nodded and pulled out. Or should I say up? Out and up.

          “Excellent,” Apollo reclined and put his hands behind his head. “Remember, don’t get too close to the ground or the mortals will burn up. Also, try not to be too far away or they’ll freeze. You have to strike a _balance_ of some sort.” Nico nodded and tried very hard not to throw up all over the Sun God’s fancy sport car.

          “Speaking of balance, do you know how hard it was to get Will’s mom to let me do this?” Apollo huffed. “I knew I liked her strong-headedness but _man_ she is stubborn.”

          “Do what?” Nico asked, without looking away from the road-slah-slash-ground.

          “I think it starts with a ‘s’, maybe it’s the ‘shotgun talk’ or the ‘study talk’, I’m not sure…” He trailed off, frowning.

          “A _shovel_ talk?” Nico suggested, slightly scared. Apollo nodded enthusiastically.

          “Yeah, that!” Apollo snapped his fingers and pointed at Nico. “That’s what I was supposed to give you, a shovel talk!” Nico gulped.

          “Unfortunately for me, but fortunately for you, I don’t have a shovel.” Apollo sighed.

          “Huh,” Nico said, trying not to sound relieved.

          “But,” Apollo continued and now his voice was hardening. “I don’t need a shovel to harm you. How do you like a little voice in your head, reciting the worst poems that ever existed, over and over and over again, for the rest of your life?” He asked, smiling coldly. “I might not be that powerful compared to your father, but I do have an arsenal of annoying curses that will drive you insane, something old Corpse Breath can’t fix.” He fixes Nico with a hard stare, one, that Nico can barely return without fear of being lit on fire. “Hurt my son, and you will face my wrath. Not to mention that of Will’s mom, my other kids, his friends and pretty much anyone he’s ever healed.”

          There was a moment of silence as Nico struggled to take in this threat and simultaneously avoid casually burning and/or freezing innocent mortals simply because his boyfriend’s father was threatening him.

          “Believe me Lord Apollo; I’d have to face my own wrath if I hurt Will.” Nico said eventually, and it was true. The idea of him hurting Will was so horrible. There were many, _many_ things he’d rather do than hurt Will. Tartarus might even be on the list.

          Apollo grinned. “Good to hear.” He clapped Nico on the shoulder. “Take her down wherever, I think I’ve terrorized you enough for now.” Nico sighed with relief as he gently landed the chariot/car.

          “See you sooner or later!” Apollo called as he drove away.

          Nico fervently hoped it would be the latter.

 

**Bonus Scene:**

          “He did what now?” Will yelled. Nico scratched the top of his head awkwardly.

          “Your dad gave me the shovel talk and sort of threatened me.” Nico repeated.

          “I need to make an Iris Message.” Will said in a hard angry tone. He started walking away quickly.

          “Will, what are you going to do?” Nico watched him go. Will didn’t reply. “Will, you can’t threaten to kill an immortal!” Nico started running after Will.

          “No one said anything about murder!” Will yelled back.

          “Will, what are you going to do?!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you mean apollo isn't the most overprotective off all of the gods?


End file.
